1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Active matrix type liquid crystal displays display a moving picture using a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element. Active matrix type liquid crystal displays have been implemented in televisions as well as display devices in portable devices, such as office equipment and computers, because of the thin profile of an active matrix type liquid crystal displays. Accordingly, cathode ray tubes (CRT) are being rapidly replaced by active matrix type liquid crystal displays.
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, a data drive circuit supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a source printed circuit board (PCB) connected to the data drive circuit, a gate drive circuit supplying a gate pulse (i.e., a scan pulse) to gate lines (i.e., scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit controlling the data drive circuit and the gate drive circuit, a DC to DC converter generating driving voltages of the liquid crystal display panel and voltages required to drive the data drive circuit, the gate drive circuit, and the control circuit, a control PCB on which the control circuit and the DC to DC converter are mounted, and the like. The source PCB is connected to the side of the liquid crystal display panel. In the related art liquid crystal display, because a large number of circuit parts, such as a memory and an interface circuit, as well as the control circuit and the DC to DC converter are mounted on the control PCB, it is difficult to reduce the size of the control PCB. Accordingly, it is difficult to achieve the thin profile of the related art liquid crystal display because of the control PCB.